embedded into the heart
by RubyRiRi
Summary: A girl is found by the infamous group akatsuki. They don't know who she is, or what compels them to take her in. But they later relize that she could change everything they know about 'ninja' and their way of life. slight TobixOC kakazuxOC and more!


Hey everyone! RiRi here! :D just wanted to make sure you knew that I didn't make Naruto. So therefore I do not OWN Naruto! thanks! and enjoy the story!

* * *

**Ch.1 Alone in the cage**

The room was dark with a small opening far above my head. The opening had an odd pattern of misshapen stones around it with bars to insure my prisonment. I knew this small encloser by heart. Down to every shadow casted on the dark grey walls to every spindly spider that claimed a corner of my cell for their own.

Three months I've been trapped in this damp, dark room. I'm surprised my eyes haven't gone blind from the lack of lighting.

I brought my knees up to my chest, the heavy metal shackles giving an unpleasant echo throughout the empty space. I felt like crying, but every time a tear threatened to slip from my pale green eyes, an image of my brother flashed into my mind. Sato, oh what a brave warrior! He fought for our village and he was proud to have died for his people. I remember that Sato would always see me before he left on another long mission. He would kneel down before my little 6 year old body and ruffle up my already wild, tangled auburn curls.

"Stay strong, protect mother for me till I return Hana…my sweet flower".

He would then stand and walk out the door, never once did he look back when he did.  
I never did like it when he left; it always meant waiting for a long time until his return. It left me restless and constantly on the edge.

Then one night, two days after Sato had left for a mission three advisors from Hokage's office visited our house. I don't remember much, but I remember mother weeping while the older men tried to comfort her. I asked

" mommy, why are you crying?"

and she lifted her head from her hands that had rested heavily in her lap. Her hands were damp and shinny with tears

"Oh sweet flower…Sato, he…He isn't coming home".

Being so young at the time I didn't know what she meant. Death was not a common thing in my life.

"But mommy! That's not true! He always comes back".

She made a sick throaty sound, like she choked on something and then broke down into fits of breathy sobs.

My eyes fluttered open and then I realized I had nodded off. I let the memories float behind my eyes a little longer. Their presence calmed my spastic heart. It was almost sunset judging by how low the sun had fallen behind my little glimpse into the outside world. Soon my daily visitor would come down those four little steps from the room above. Already I could hear the deadbolt to the door being slid to the side giving off a horrid screech of metal against metal.

One, Two, Three, Four steps down to my cell.

He would pause in front of my door to slide open the little wooden panel that aloud just the eyes to be seen. I looked up just as he did so, and my poor eyes were met with a bright swirly orange mask that I knew all to well. Tobi, He was the only one that ever came to visit me. I knew there were others though. I was able to hear them arguing or discussing their plans in the room above.

"Tobi brought scary girl some water, isn't Girl Proud of Tobi?".

He would always address me as 'scary girl'. Probably cause I didn't look so hot at the moment. My long auburn hair was tangled and matted and stuck to my forehead in some places, my skin was covered in grim, and let's not forget my already small frame was probably a little less than a sack of bone from the little amounts of food. My once shinning brown eyes looked like they were being sucked into my skull, and my cloths. Well let's just say I had some serious wardrobe malfunction.

I still don't know why this 'Tobi' character refers to himself in third person, but I didn't care. Not as long as he brought me food and water. I stood, my weak body swaying unnaturally as I walked to the large wooden door. He stuck his arm through the little opening , a grungy looking cup of water grasped in his gloved hand. I took it licking my dry lips and then began to drink from it like a crazed animal.

"Tobi has talked to Leader and Leader said Tobi can let you out to see him now".

My eyes snapped to meet the single black eye hole. I didn't like not being able to see his eyes, something about him just screamed

'this isn't the real me'.

He opened the door letting out more series of shiver inducing screeches and stepped over to my shackles that kept me from moving to far away from the far back wall. Not like I would be able to run in this condition though.

"Just let me go…"

I said in a strangled voice. My throat was scratchy from being so dry and unused. Tobi looked up from the lock and just stood there for a moment, just staring. Almost like he was studying me, which made me shift uncomfortably under his unseen gaze. For a moment though it was like I could SENSE his emotions spilling out from the little black hole. Worry? Regret? I didn't know for sure.

"Tobi can't do that…he is really sorry".

His voice was changed; it was much deeper and serious despite his reference in third person. With that said he unlocks the shackles sending my three month prisonment rattling to the cold stone floor.  
I didn't know why, but at the moment rage boiled up inside of my chest. Making it feel heavy and like I had to do something or else my chest would burst open. My hands shook making what little water was left in the cup slosh around and spill onto the floor below. I could feel my rage burning moving through my body and into the cup.

"Maybe Leader will like Girl a lot! And then Tobi can have-"

he wasn't able to finish cause the cup in my hand imploded sending shards of glass everywhere. Some shards imbedded themselves in my fingers and arm, while more flew at Tobi, hitting him dead on.

He let out a surprised yelp staggering backward while clutching at his mask. He was lucky to have that on, or else dozens of sharp glass shards would have been embedded into his flesh. I dropped the only thing that was left of the cup, the handle and stared down at my gapping hand. Blood, the smell was salty. Like the ocean but was a deep calming red, which reminded me of my mother's dresses she wore. I wasn't brought out of my trance till Tobi stood in front of me and grabbed my wrist.

"Tobi was surprised girl was able to catch Tobi off guard! How did girl make the cup blow up like Deidara-sama's clay?"

I of course have absolutely no idea what he was talking about. Who the hell was this 'deidara' person, and I didn't know how I made the bloody cup explode! I just felt anger for being holed up in this place. He didn't waste any more time waiting for my answer and led me up those stairs that I both dreamt and dreaded about going up. I didn't know what this man had in store for me, but I knew one thing was for sure. I wasn't going to be made to do anything without a fight and that included dying.


End file.
